wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Coral demands Whirlnami a law - random story started by QuTsunami125
Feel free to add anything you want to this story Characters * Tsunami * Riptide * Whirlpool * Queen Coral * Anemone * Sunny * Shark * Murray * SeaWing guards * a SeaWing general * Prince Dolphin * River * Other SeaWings that are commanded by the general * Strongwings * Fierceteeth (If you add to this story, feel free to add more characters) Prologue A SeaWing was swimming through the ocean. "The queen ordered no one to leave the palace." A voice demanded from above. "What do you think you are doing here? Disobeying orders?" The SeaWing lifted his head and looked up. There stood the Commander Shark. "I have returned," croaked a oily voice, "no matter how many think I'm dead. No matter how that Anemone tried to kill me. I'm sure the queen will be glad to see me back." The SeaWing paused for a moment, and added in a hiss, "you'll want to stay out of this Shark." "Very well," Shark hissed, then turned to the SeaWing guards behind him, "lead him to the Deep Palace. Make sure he learns some respect." "Deep Palace," echoed Whirlpool, "what about the summer palace?" "None of your business," Shark snapped, as the SeaWing guards pulled him towards the Deep Palace. Stop, Whirlpool said in aquatic,'' I can swim.'' Shark's orders, ''the first guard said. ''Better not disobey them, or else, ''said the second guard. ''Agreed, ''said the third guard. After five minutes of swimming they reached the Deep Palace. Queen Coral was just outside the door about to swim out of the water to work on her scrolls, and saw the guards pull someone in. He was, in her opinion perfectly handsome and smart looking and also strangely familiar. She stared at him for awhile and then realized who he was. How stupid of her to take so long to recognize this dragon, but why were they dragging him like that. Was it Shark that ordered it? The idiotic brother of hers. ''Stop, ''she ordered, ''let him go. ''She turned to Whirlpool and said ''Whirlpool, I'm so glad that your back and alive. Now you can marry Tsunami. You two will have the most adorable dragonets, and so happy together. A future handsome king and beautiful queen. Whirlnami will have to be a law. Since how lovely it will be. I'll go write Tsunami a letter and tell her about the marvelous news. Queen Coral went swimming towards the surface as fast as she could and didn't stop to notice Murray say to Whirlpool, you'll never have dragonets. Challengers for the queen. You'll never be king, since Tsunami won't be queen. Queen Coral will be Queen forever. Long live Queen Coral. Chapter 1 Queen Coral went to the secret island where she kept all her scrolls. Written on and blank. She pulled out a blank scroll and ink and wrote: Dear Princess Tsunami my darling, It's time for you to return to the Kingdom of Sea. For I have great news for you. The most marvelous and handsome dragon is back, Whirlpool. You two would be great together and have the most adorable and brilliant dragonets ever. Please return, Whirlpool can teach you aquatic. I promise to punish Riptide for stealing you. Your mother, Queen Coral of SeaWings. Chapter 2 Five days later. "Tsunami," shouted Sunny, "your mother wrote a letter for you. The royal blue SeaWing came rushing into the cave. Picked up the scroll and started reading out loud. "Dear Princess Tsunami my darling, it's time for you to return to the Kingdom of Sea. For I have great news for you. The most marvelous and handsome dragon is back, Whirlpool. You two would be great together and have the most adorable and brilliant dragonets ever. Please return, Whirlpool can teach you aquatic. I promise to punish Riptide..." Tsunami trailed off, angry and disappointed. "This is impossible! This is INSANE!" Tsunami shouted. She left the cave. "Riptide," she called, "are you still alright?" Without warning she took off at full speed toward the Talons of Peace camp. Anemone from behind her looked worried. Chapter 3 Tsunami flew as fast as she could looking for Riptide. How could her mother be such a squid-brain. Riptide was the best dragon ever. How could Queen Coral believe that he stole Tsunami. How could her mother make her marry Whirlpool the worst dragon in the world, now that Scarlet is dead. Tsunami flew across mountains as fast as she could, not noticing that one of the scavengers fired something at her. The thing came flying toward Tsunami fast. Luckily it missed by one inch. "Hey squishy-face, what do you think you're doing?" she called, then flew up into the sky where she could be seen from all four directions. Come squid brain, ''Tsunami said in aquatic. Very soon dragons filled came flying over, in front was a sky blue SeaWing. "RIPTIDE" "TSUNAMI" "You're alright," said Tsunami. "What do you mean," asked Riptide, "of course I'm alright." Tsunami gave Riptide the letter she got from her mother to read and said in aquatic, ''I will protect you, squid-brain. ''Riptide's expression changed from happy to nervous and whispered, "how could she..." Chapter 4 Anemone was really worried about Tsunami. ''Maybe I could enchant something to go find her, ''she thought, but Tsunami wouldn't like that. Should I go find Sunny to ask where she went. Sunny called for Tsunami a few minutes before she left.'' Anemone hurried past groups of dragonets to find Sunny. "Where is Tsunami," Anemone asked. "She probably went to make sure Riptide is safe," said Sunny, not smiling like she usually did, "Queen Coral wrote a letter that said that Whirlpool was found alive and that Tsunami would have to marry him. She also said she would kill Riptide for "stealing" Tsunami." "Mother," whispered Anemone, wings shaking nervously, "how could she?" One night I felt felt the mountain shaking and someone slithering over my grave, ''thought Anemone. ''Now Tsunami is in danger. What should I do? Chapter 5 "Over there," said a voice, it was a gray SeaWing, "are you blind." "Respect your general," spat another voice, a green SeaWing with odd shaped stones handing from a necklace, "the queen let me lead this welcoming. You better shut up. Fish and Salmon, go over there and approach from behind them. Wave and Seagull, go distract as many of those brainless talons of peace, with whatever you have. Dolphin, you kill the traitor. I know you have magic, but your to scared to tell the queen. Use it. The rest of you, kill as many of them as you need to, just don't fail the queen's orders. Bring the blue dragonet over." "What do you think you are doing," asked the green SeaWing, "the queen said she is a princess, and we are to treat her nicely." The green SeaWings stared at the gray SeaWing, "follow my orders, River. I'm the general." "Listen to the general," hissed a blue SeaWings next to the green SeaWing, "Listen to the general, River. You better follow his orders, River. Or else you know what will..." The blue SeaWing trailed off, expression turned from angry to expressionless. He froze, completely frozen, cold and almost life less. The other SeaWings were in shock. Except for River, who had a expression that also changed to expressionless, looking up at the general, not moving and completely quite. As if waiting for the general to give him a order. At that moment the general realized what had happened. "Kill yourself River," the general commanded. River began tearing himself apart. From the sky shouted a horrified voice. "It's the Darkstalker. He turned into a SeaWing. And he's going to kill us all!" "Shut up Strongwings," hissed Fierceteeth. Tsunami jumped in surprise. She looked around. Should she be worrying about the SeaWings that were going to kill Riptide and make her marry Whirlpool, or should she be worrying about the escaped NightWing prisoners that wanted to kill Glory, Deathbringer, Starflight, the RainWings and other dragons. To be continued... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)